


重生

by sycen



Category: all逍 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycen/pseuds/sycen





	重生

梗概：当世界只剩下最后一个omega

正文：

朱重八坐在手术室外，怔怔的看着手上的鲜血发呆，那都是从杨逍的身体里流出来的，滚烫，是杨逍的温度。

他想起自己已经许久没有感受到杨逍的温度了。

自从那次席卷全球的瘟疫爆发后，他突然变得忙碌，肩上的使命压的太重，让他顾不上身边这位同样需要照顾的omega。

他都快忘了，杨逍曾经是他的伴侣。

他内心里很喜欢伴侣这个词，突出了感情关系，减弱了从属关系，让他和杨逍显得温情脉脉了一点儿。

可事实上，他和杨逍正如大部分alpha与omega的结合一样，性是吸引力，本能的服从是过程，孕育是结果。

没有爱。

杨逍是个挺聪明的omega，因为害怕被掌控，所以永远维持高高在上的距离，他的方圆十米不允许有任何alpha出现，身上永远不会散发出属于omega的气味。

朱重八就喜欢他这个劲儿，所以他用了很多手段去接近杨逍，商人的能量永远比不过军人，所以最后杨逍还是被朱重八弄到了床上。

第一次的融合并不是很美妙，因为杨逍不懂得配合，这让朱重八很费了些力气，后来就好了很多，杨逍在本能中学会了接纳和迎合，他会一边骂一边喘的被朱重八送上顶峰。

本来一切都朝着预想的方向走，直到朱重八发现自己标记不了杨逍。

这在原则上来说，是不可能的。

可事实就是这么残酷，朱重八得到了杨逍，却好像从没有得到过。

杨逍不能为他孕育孩子，他们没有结果。

后来的很长一段时间，朱重八尝试了很多办法，杨逍对此都是幸灾乐祸的态度：“死王八，你活该，你那点儿东西都浪费了吧？”

虽然每次事后杨逍都会被做的下不来床，但他仍然抱着乐此不疲的态度。

时间长了，朱重八也想开了，反正世界上有太多科学不能解释的事，走一步算一步吧。

直到爆发了瘟疫。

每天都在数以万计的死人，起初只是一个镇子，后来就是一个城市，焚化炉没日没夜的燃烧，里面的火焰像要蹦出来烧毁整个世界。

朱重八忙着指挥救援，也忙着指挥收尸，他起初还担心杨逍也会死在这场灾难里，直到他们通了两次电话，杨逍的状态一直都不错，他也就放心了。

其实当时杨逍状态挺差的，只是在电话里撑着，他也出现了类似的症状，头晕发热，四肢无力，他当时是想自生自灭的死在家里，到时候用一堆腐烂的尸骨给朱重八一个惊喜，但后来慢慢的，他缓过来了，不再出现任何不适。

这让杨逍挺遗憾的，但他也不是随便找死的人，死不了就活着呗。

可朱重八已经不这么想了，他是距离权利和真相最中心的人，报告和调查结果都非常无情的告诉他，再过半个月，所有的omega都会灭绝。

他开始和杨逍保持一天三次的通话，每次都是为了确定，杨逍的身体状况到底怎么样，他起初是害怕杨逍死，后来就开始害怕杨逍不死了。

因为朱重八已经预想到杨逍的命运，如果他不死，他会成为世界上，唯一且仅存的omega，这意味着他将失去自己存在的所有意义，只作为可怜的生育工具和研究对象而活。

就像救一个人还是救九十九个人这样的命题。

朱重八纠结了很久，最后终于在责任和情感中选择了前者，他是最高指挥官，需要履行他的权力和义务。

他是亲手把杨逍送进研究所的。

杨逍当时一脸的不可置信，只是死死盯着朱重八的眼睛，他在上车之前都是顺从的姿态，直到他猛的一下撞在车门的锐角上。

杨逍当时应该是一心求死的。

可惜没死成，他的生命力实在是很顽强。

当时朱重八被他溅了一身的血，也是这么滚烫的，几分钟后就变得冰冷了。

记忆中的触感和现实折合到一起，让朱重八从遥远的回忆中回了神，他突然对自己的决策产生了怀疑，这是他从来没过的情绪。

王保保就是这个时候赶来的。

他和朱重八在这里分别管束不同的部门，互相有点儿制约的意思，关于杨逍的所有研究和计划他都有参与，在得知杨逍有了孩子以后，他第一时间查阅了记录和档案。

他觉得，那个孩子可能是他的。

此刻他带着手下，气势汹汹的冲到朱重八面前，“人我要带走。”

朱重八看他一眼，觉得非常莫名其妙：“什么意思？”

王保保对手术室里面的情况非常担忧，他怕那个孩子出事，更怕杨逍出事，“我的意思是，杨逍那个孩子是我的，我需要保证他们的生命安全。”

朱重八皱着眉头不再理他，心里一万个不相信。

王保保拉着朱重八的领子，强迫对方和自己对视：“你听不懂吗？我现在就要带他走，我们家族有更好的大夫。”

朱重八并不怕他，“他是我的，谁也不能带他走。”

就在两个人争论不休的时候，第三方人员也来了。

是（政）府的法律代表。

“朱先生王先生，里面什么情况了？”

朱重八摇摇头，不做声。

“据说杨逍主动摧毁了他的子宫，他这是公然和全人类为敌，会为此付出代价的。”

朱重八心里觉得很可笑，面上也的确笑出了声儿。

手术室的门开了，里面跌跌撞撞的冲出来一名小护士，“各位，病人的各项身体机能都在减弱，随时会有生命危险，抢救的唯一办法就是立刻切除子宫，但那样的话，他的子宫就保不住了。”

代表皱着眉：“听你的意思，他子宫还有保全的办法？”

护士点点头：“是的，以病人的身体为培养皿，把子宫的创口缝合好，理论上可以保全子宫，但是病人的生命就……”

代表的眼里重燃了希望，他急不可待的冲上前：“不惜一切代价，把那个子宫保住！！”

朱重八和王保保对视了一眼，彼此心里都有了数。

他们的枪掏的飞快，瞬间就顶在了代表的头上，后面的保镖突然乱成了一锅粥，战争一触即发。

“你们疯了？！”

朱重八转过头，轻声的交待护士：“告诉俞莲舟，保住他的命，一定不能让他死，知道吗？”

护士愣了一下，随即明白过来，她点了点头，慌忙地往手术室里跑。

王保保挪了一步，挡住了护士的背影，他微微眯了眼睛：“都别动。”

代表不可置信的笑了一下：“都疯了……完了……你们等着死吧……”

手术室外的紧张对峙，丝毫没有影响手术室内。

此刻杨逍含着维生管仰卧在手术台上，几乎要失去意识，他的衣服早就被剪开扔到一边，留下一具布满伤痕的纤细身体，深红的血液洒在淡绿色的无菌布上，也蹭在俞医生的白色手套上。

大量的失血让他的身体愈发苍白，几乎呈现了半透明。

他在三分钟前已经输了8000ml的血，这个血量相当于他换了全身的血液两次。

俞医生的手术刀已经划在那个血淋淋的器官边缘，他一直有他自己的打算，不管外界发生什么，他都要完成他的工作。

医生的工作从来都是救死扶伤，不是吗？

他严肃地盯着杨逍紧闭的双眼，“我要开始了。”

杨逍的睫毛微不可查的颤了一下。

锋利的手术刀毫不犹豫的划开柔软的联结。

“杨逍，你不会死的。”

这是俞医生对杨逍说的最后一句话。

俞医生从手术室出来的时候，已经是两个小时之后。

他对门外的对峙并不感兴趣，只是面无表情的扔下一个钢制托盘，里面存放着一个满是创口的暗红色器官，那是杨逍的子宫。

“我的工作结束了”，他说。

代表颤颤巍巍的从地上捡起那个托盘抱在怀里，随后猛地站起身往外奔跑，他觉得还能再抢救一下，毕竟这是人类最后的希望，“你们等着……等着！”

朱重八心里的大石总算落下了，“二位，我们聊聊吧。”

审判已经没有了意义，然而为了维持上位者的尊严，处决下的非常快。

俞莲舟以反人类罪为名下了死刑，他对自己主动诱导杨逍使用手术刀自残，以及在手术中违抗命令的罪行供认不讳。

朱重八的指挥权被一撸到底，他承认是自己阻拦王保保和代表，不让他们的进入手术室的。

王保保上位，获得了最高指挥的权力。

至于那天那个代表，他在当天晚上就失踪了，再也没人见过他。

外面没有人关心杨逍的死活，一个没有子宫的omega，已经失去了关注的意义。

朱重八带杨逍回了家。

杨逍身体恢复的很快，只是不爱说话，也不爱理人。

他没有再做出什么自我伤害的事，因为他记得俞医生要他活下去。

朱重八现在有大把的时间去陪伴他，所以并不急躁，他像个最温柔的病患家属一样，悉心又耐心的照顾杨逍的生活起居。

杨逍对朱重八一直是持着无视的态度，他们之间已经没有alpha和omega之间的牵绊，他不懂朱重八为什么还要把他带回家。

这种单方面的拒绝和冷漠，在两年以后出现了转机。

那天朱重八正在给杨逍削苹果，突然听到杨逍空洞嘶哑的嗓音：“为什么？”

朱重八愣了一下，他已经太久没有听见杨逍说话了，他本以为，一辈子都听不到杨逍对他说话了！

水果刀在颤抖的手心里转了个弯，划伤了朱重八的手指，他像是没有感觉似的，只是强忍着激动和喜悦，凝望杨逍的侧脸：“你说什么？”

杨逍面无表情的盯着那颗染上鲜血的苹果，“是因为愧疚吗？”

朱重八怔了一下，随即苦笑着回答：“因为我爱你。”

“爱……吗？”杨逍低着头自言自语，“我们都不配说爱。”

他想他应该是恨朱重八的，把朱重八恨到了骨子里，可是爱和恨从来都是纠结缠绕着不可分割，既然没资格谈爱，又哪来的恨呢？

杨逍突然就不恨了。

没有意义。

他伸出手把朱重八手心里的刀抽出来扔到一边，随后带着那只手抚摸上了自己的脸颊，他侧过脸舔了一口对方粗砾的掌心，是血腥味儿混着苹果的清香味儿。

“做吧。”

他说。

杨逍本以为自己失去了omega的所有体征，会让朱重八的进入更加艰难，没想到的是，他的身体和对方依旧契合，像是从没分开过。

他们在无数个夜晚纠缠撕咬着滚作一团，彼此都有一种末日的狂欢感，火热对上火热，激流在碰撞中爆发。

某个平常的深夜，朱重八在一次顶弄中突然觉得自己触碰到了一个入口，一个很陌生又很熟悉的入口。

“你……”

杨逍皱着眉不说话，只是死死咬着嘴唇，他也感受到了，只是不敢相信，他前阵子的确小腹很疼，当时他以为只是手术带来的后遗症，并没往心里去。

现在好了，一切真相大白了。

他，杨逍，又长了一个该死的子宫，又变成了一个该死的omega！

操他妈的命运！

朱重八的顶弄还在继续，这让杨逍恍惚着认了命，他以前是不信命的，现在由不得他不信了。

“嗯……你……你送我回……回去吧。”杨逍的眼角挂了泪水，他想应该只是生理泪水。

朱重八死死掐着他的腰，在数次大力的碾压之后，猛地从杨逍体内退了出来。

他射在了杨逍的下巴上。

“嘘，我们谁也不告诉。”

杨逍像是痴傻了，片刻后才回了神，他缓缓伸出舌尖，把嘴角下的白浊卷进口腔中，笑了一下：“你那点儿东西又要浪费了。”

朱重八低下头吻上了杨逍的嘴唇，极尽温柔的描摹那两片过于薄的柔软，“也挺好。”


End file.
